Two of a Soul
by lattesmores
Summary: Asriel awaited his transformation back into a flower after Frisk led the monsters out. And then Frisk came back for him and offered her soul, not taking no for an answer. (There are no OCs, the OC mark stands for Frisk)


Frisk broke away from the hug, though she wanted to continue to hold onto the goat child forever. She didn't want him to leave, turning back into a volatile house plant, and then a demon again. She took pity on the goat, but Asriel didn't seem to even understand emotion aside from sadness. The human had never been so conflicted over what to do. But Asriel seemed to predict it, balling his hand up into a shaking fist and turning away.

"Goodbye." He said dryly and shakily. He walked away, leaving the little girl powerless to do anything.

"I won't forget you." Frisk said, wiping her eyes with her shirtsleeve. She forced a smile of comfort, and he creakily attempted one back before giving up. The human girl had to face the truth. Her friend had run out of determination. "I'm going to come back for you one day." Frisk said, and she heard the crackling of a fire within her. She let the words bubble across her screen.

 _Your wanting to get ASRIEL back fills you with DETERMINATION._

And indeed it did. With a sigh, though, the fire noise stopped. She made way for the others. She refused to turn around, take a glance back at her friend she would lose. All noise drowned out, and she huffed the only noise of her crying he could allow. She would not show up teary eyed- she had others to think of. "I will save him..." She echoed to herself before coming up to Toriel, holding her hand, and walking up. She was silent mostly for the rest of the day.

* _Frisk. You still have monsters to save._

"Go away..." The child said, attempting to sleep but failing. She shoved away the voice within her, easily recognizable as Wingding's disembodied soul speaking to her. He had since she had fallen.

 _*Frisk. Did you break the barrier to save only most of the monsters?_

"How can I save him?" Frisk lashed in a snarky attitude.

 _*Determination._

The child's eyes widened and she leapt out of bed, changing quickly and darting out undetected. But then she realized she had to tell one monster. So she told Sans. Before he could question who Asriel was, the girl had left. She ignored her adopted mother giggling in her dream, another lewd one apparently. She heaved through Ebbott, the town the monsters made, and crashed into the castle, eerily abandoned. But she refused to give up, and darted easily along the maps. And she skidded to a halt in front of the psych she had first met Flowey in. It was empty. She came to the flower patch. Asriel stood there, silent tears on his cheeks, still fresh.

Asriel jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder, and spun around to see Frisk. "Frisk? What are you doing here?" But he only had to search her expression to realize what was going on. "You should go. Soon I will be some sunflower again, and I will try to kill you again..." Asriel cut himself off, wiping his eyes. He drearily looked up at the saddened Frisk, but smiled with depression. "Frisk... Don't you have something better to do?"

"No."

Asriel was shocked. Nothing to do? He was the one with nothing to do but watch as the world around him became his enemy for no reason again. "Yes you do. Now go, I don't want to sadden you any mo-"

He was cut off by something red and glowing in front of her. From Frusk's cupped hand protruded her soul, which illuminated the small area with a red tint. He just stared in shock for a moment before realizing what the girl wanted. He tried it I shove her hands away, but she shook her head.

"I didn't fight through time and space just to save must of the monsters."

He cried silently, but grabbed the soul slowly and stared at it for a second before going back to staring at Frisk. He took a deep breath, and let the soul slowly move into his chest. Frisk's smiling image faded to nothing, and with a small gasp after feeling around where the girl had been, he shuddered and dropped to his feet.

He left early the next day.


End file.
